


Theatre kid

by kv_panda_red



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Theatre AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kv_panda_red/pseuds/kv_panda_red
Summary: In theatre lots of things can happen. You can act, obviously. You can learn to have self-confidence. You can get out of your shell. You can meet new friends…or more than friends.





	Theatre kid

**Author's Note:**

> theatre au  
> **translations

In theatre lots of things can happen. You can act, obviously. You can learn to have self-confidence. You can get out of your shell. You can meet new friends…or more than friends. In this case we have Gilbert. A foreign boy from Germany, his accent more than prominent when he arrived to America. Thanks to theatre he was able to not only overcome his accent but he learned how to imitate accents from around the world. His diction in English improved and gave him so many opportunities. He made friends. His life overall improved.  
Gilbert discovered a love for acting. A love for plays. And a love for musicals. If you had asked Gilbert back in Germany if he was into Broadway, he would’ve asked what was Broadway. But now, he would even dare to say he wanted to be in Broadway. He had a great love for Annie, Hairspray and The book of Mormon was his favorite. Recently he got really into Hamilton. He had heard it but he never really got into it. He was slowly becoming obsessed. Next thing he knew he could rap Guns and Ships from the top of his head.  
Learning all these songs may seem useless to an outsider but to him it was crucial. Learning these lines helped him distract himself. Whenever he was late for school or rehearsal he would sing. “Why do you write like you’re running out of time”. When he was feeling sad he would usually sing Schuyler sisters. “Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now”. When he was happy he would sing. “I’m takin’ this horse by the reins makin’ redcoats redder with blood stains”. So, yeah, Hamilton became basically a part of his life. He was okay with that.  
He knew that Hamilton was a very popular musical, therefor he was bound to make friends thanks to it. In theatre, he convinced his best friends Antonio and Francis to listen to Hamilton so they became obsessed too. As a domino effect Antonio convinced Lovino; Lovino convinced Bella and her brother. Francis became friends with Alfred thank to his obsession and as a result he became friends with Arthur too. Thanks to Hamilton, his friends were making friends and bonding.   
That was definitely scientific proof that musicals brought people together. Once he introduced his friends to Hamilton, he introduced them to In The Heights, then to Annie, then to The book of Mormon and so on. Though musicals obviously brought his friends together it also made them mad at each other. “It says Goya!” “She’s saying gorgeous, you idiot.” “But it sounds like Goya” “But, Antonio it says gorgeous in the lyrics.” “She says Goya in my version.” Lyric misunderstandings were usually very heated. On moment in which musicals brought him and his friends apart was when Antonio said he might be having romantic feeling towards boys. Gilbert can admit it wasn’t a moment to bring up The book of Mormon but, it was still funny.  
“I just don’t know what to do! I know my mom and dad won’t get mad at me but; what about the rest of my family? You know how catholic my family is!” Antonio said into his hands.  
“Look, imagine that your brain is made of tiny boxes and find the box that’s gay and CRUSH IT!”  
“Gilbert! This is serious, imbécile.” Said Francis taken aback.  
“Seriously?! I’m being serious, you son of a puta!” and then Antonio proceed to try and kill Gilbert.  
After Francis held Antonio back, Gilbert apologized. He still thought his comic relief was great but he apologized. They sat and talked about it and, to this day Gilbert insist it was hilarious. 

It was the day of a big play. Gilbert was the lead role for the first time ever. He knew his lines. He knew where he had to stand on stage and when but, he was nervous as fuck. What if he tripped and the audience laughed at him? What if they threw things at him? Oh god he was gonna die. He decided to sing. It always calmed him down. He went to the theatre dressing room and sang. He started singing That would be enough from Hamilton. His voice sounded nothing like Phillipa’s for many reasons but he loved the song either way.  
“Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now…Look around look around.” He quickly said Hamilton’s lines in his head and kept singing. “A month or so…I wrote to the general a month ago. I begged him to send you home. I’m not sorry. I knew you fight until the war was won.”  
“The wars not done,” someone said. Who? That was a mystery at the moment. Gilbert didn’t notice.  
“But you deserve a chance to meet your son. Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now.”  
“Will you relish being a poor man’s wife, unable to provide for your life?” Gilbert did notice this time and looked for the voice. He was met face to face with a boy. About his height. He was pale but not as pale as him. He had dark blue eyes, blonde wavy hair.   
“You’re a great singer. The names Gilbert.”  
“You’re a great singer too. The names Mathew.”  
“So you like Hamilton?”  
“No, I hate it.” Mathew said, sarcastically.  
“Sassy, I see. What’s your favorite song?”  
“I’d have to say it’s a tie with Burn, That would be enough and Schuyler sisters.”  
“I’d have to agree. I don’t like Burn that much though, I’d have to say The world was wide enough.”  
“Why don’t you like Burn?”  
“Cause I can’t sing it…”  
The conversation went one like that. They got to the subject of other musicals. Mathew seemed to like all the musicals he did. Mathew had always been part of his theatre group but he was always in lights and sound rather than on stage. He claimed he was too shy to do so. Thanks to his chat with Mathew, Gilbert was able to calm down for his play. He said all his lines perfectly. He got lots of congratulations. When the play was over he introduced Mathew to Antonio and Francis.  
“Hey, guys! You got to meet this dude. His name is Mathew and he loves Hamilton and Hairspray and Annie and-” Gilbert said whilst putting an arm around Mathew’s shoulder.  
“Mon ami… That’s my cousin.” Said Francis.  
“What?” Gilbert said dumbfounded. How had he not met this boy before?!  
“Hi, Francis. Tony.” Said Mathew.  
“You know them?”  
“Of course. Francis is, well, my cousin and Antonio is his best friend. Not to mention, Antonio is my best friend’s cru-close friend.”  
“Who’s your best friend?”  
“Lovino.”  
“Wow, it all goes full circle.” They laughed it off.  
Gilbert and Mathew became very close friends. They bonded over their love for musicals. They shared new musicals they discovered and overall shared lots of experiences. Gilbert was there when Mathew starred in his first play. Mathew had two lines but it was nonetheless a big step for him and Gilbert knew this. At the end Gilbert mustered up the courage to give Mathew a bouquet of flowers as a congratulation for conquering his stage fright. In the end he gave Mathew the flowers but proceeded to say ‘no homo tho’ and made Mathew roll over in laughter. It was cute, embarrassing for Gilbert but, cute.   
Gilbert was definitely starting to develop a crush on Mathew and it was not good. At first he denied it but after only a few days he realized he had crush. There were many reasons as to why this could go wrong. For one, Francis, his overprotective cousin was his best friend. Two, Alfred, his very overprotective brother, was his friend and was definitely on to him. He was more than 100% sure that if he were to actually have a chance with Mathew and date him, if Gilbert broke Mathews heart the two family members would hunt him down.  
The fact that he was having a crush on a dude was also having a toll on him. He wanted to tell someone. Anyone; he just needed to let it out. He could tell his brother but; who knows how he might react? He could tell Antonio, but he would tell Francis and we already established that’s a bad idea. He obviously wasn’t going to tell Mathew. He thought maybe Lovino, but that poor kid was probably going through the same thing. Not to mention he might tell Mathew. In the end he decided to tell someone he knew he could trust. His theatre instructor. Elizaveta would help him! She would have the answer. I mean the poor girl thought she was a boy for most of her childhood, if there’s anyone who knows about identity crisis’ its Eliza.  
After rehearsal, he waited until everyone left to talk to Elizaveta. He got there just in time, as she was putting away her papers.  
“Eliza! Hey, can I talk to you for a bit?” Gilbert said entering the studio in which they rehearsed.  
“Well, you’re already talking aren’t you? Go ahead.”  
“It’s kind of a serious subject actually. I just- You’re the only I could think of that wouldn’t go off telling everyone.”  
“Maybe you need new friends then.”  
“No, not like that it’s just- Well, can I ask you a question?”  
“You just did.”  
“Eliza!”  
“Okay, okay. I get it. Go ahead.”  
“Is it true that you used to think you were a boy?”  
“Is this what this is about? Have you thought you were a girl this whole time?”  
“No! But answer my question.”  
“Yes, I thought that my peewee was gonna grow in. Like hair. Or a tumor.”  
“So you questioned your gender identity?”  
“In a way yes. Are you trying to tell me you’re trans? Caus- “  
“If you let me finish!”  
“Geez, so sassy.”  
“Look. I made this friend. And me and this friend started bonding and getting along quickly. Obviously we are compatible as friends. So, recently, I started noticing how pretty my friend was. And how cute and funny they are. I figured out I was having a crush on them.”  
“I don’t see a problem here?”  
“The friend is a boy. And before you say it- I know being gay isn’t a problem either but, it’s just making me confused!”  
“I understand Gilbert. I really do. It’s something you’ve never experienced before.”  
“But that’s not it either! I’ve had crushes on many girls. I’ve had girlfriends for god’s sake! And I’ve genuinely liked all of them! But this boy-this boy is driving me nuts!”  
“Oh. That’s different. You know, Gilbert, you could just be bisexual.”  
“What?”  
“You know. Bisexual; a person that is sexually attract-“  
“I know what bisexual means! I just- never thought about it? Wow, that was stupid.”  
“Don’t worry Gilbert. In times of crisis we’re all kind of idiots.”  
“Thanks Eliza. Have a nice day! Bye!” Gilbert said heading out the door.  
“Bye!” Eliza saw him leave. “I think Roderich owes me 20 bucks… in a few days; I can finally get those shoes!”  
Gilbert felt liberated after telling Eliza about his inner conflict. The next day he told Antonio and Francis he may be bisexual. They were both very supportive. They named themselves the bad touch trio a few minutes later. Considering Antonio was gay, Gilbert was bi and Francis was into anything that was human and alive. They were all very attractive, they had accents. Not to mention ‘The Bad Touch Trio’ had a nice ring to it. Everyone had to watch out for them.  
For about a few weeks, everything was going swimmingly. The bad touch trio was thriving. Antonio managed to get himself a date with Lovino. After Lovino said yes Antonio ran around the school in search of his two friends. Gilbert was on one side of the school, Francis in the other. Antonio ran and ran until he got to Gilbert science class. He interrupted the middle of a test and screamed:   
“Gilbert! He said yes!” Gilbert lit up and went to hug is best friend.  
“Who said yes?” asked their science teacher, Tino.  
“Lovino! I asked him out and he said yes!”  
“Aww, everyone give him a round of applause!” everyone started clapping. “That’s amazing. I’m very happy for you, Antonio.” Tino went from smiling cheerfully to a death stare. “But you just interrupted a test. You need to leave before you get a suspension.”  
“Oh. Sorry.” Antonio said wide-eyed, starting to leave.  
“Wait!” Gilbert said, then in a whisper: “What’s the atomic number of Germanium?”  
“Gilbert! I heard you, go back to your test.” Tino said.   
Antonio then proceeded to run to the other side of the of the school to Francis’ History class. He burst in and did the same. This time there was no test, but he forgot who the history teacher was.  
“Francis! He said yes!”  
“Mon chéri…” said Francis sinking onto his chair shaking his head.  
“What?” said Antonio, confused whay his friend wasn’t happy for him. Francis didn’t reply he just pointed behind Antonio. When Antonio turned around he was met face to face with professor Braginsky. “Oh…”  
“Mr. Fernandez Carriedo, do you mind telling me why you’re interrupting my class?”  
“Umm…” Antonio slowly backed away to the door. “Sorry.” He grabbed the door handle.  
“Congratulations on the date from the whole class but you must leave. You got detention.”  
“Of course.”  
So, maybe Antonio got detention but, Gilbert remembered the atomic number of Germanium and aced the test so: it was all going swimmingly. They all had straight *cough*gay*cough* A’s. Antonio, as established previously, was getting the booty. Francis was, well, Francis; so all was well. Gilbert was starting to get a feeling that Mathew might feel the same way for him.  
Swimmingly. That is until during a movie night at Antonio house a question arose.

“The real question is; who made you question your sexuality?” said Francis, in a joking tone.  
Antonio laughed and said: “I think mine is obvious.”  
“The feisty Vargas boy!” said Francis. “Mine was Ryan Gosling. And Vanessa Hudgens. And Chris Hemmsworth. And Cara Delivigne. And-“  
“We get you swing every way.” Said Gilbert.  
“What about you?” said Antonio.  
“What?” said Gilbert.  
“Who made you question your sexuality?” said Francis.  
“Oh.” Gilbert started thinking; if he said Mathew, Francis would kill him, Antonio would tease him. If he lied and said someone else; they would tease him and then figure out he was lying when he didn’t start blushing. He was albino for goodness sake, of course he would blush! He was a great actor but he didn’t know how to blush on command. At this point he had taken so long to think his friends picked up on something.  
“Did you ever even question your sexuality?” Francis said jokingly. Gilbert was breaking into a sweat and these two were here joking around.  
“Of course.” Said Gilbert.  
“Well, who made you question your sexuality?” Antonio said with a big grin. They really had no idea the of the mess they were about to get in.  
“Well… I just- I…He-Uh. Yeah.”  
“Umm… I don’t think that was an actual language.” Said Antonio.  
“Th-the thing is- I, well-I can’t.”  
“You can’t what?” said Francis.  
“I-I can’t say it.” Gilbert said with a defeated sigh.  
“Why?” Antonio said.  
“Oooh! Is it one of us?!” Francis said.  
“What?! No!”  
“Is it Lovino?!” Antonio said, overprotectively.   
“No!”  
“Then, who is it?” said Francis.  
“I already said I can’t say for a reason! It’s none of your ex’s or current love interest! It’s just…controversial.”  
“Gilbert, we are your best friends. We won’t judge you even if who made you question your sexuality was the hunchback of Notre Dame.” Said Francis.  
“But if it’s Lovi…”  
“I already said it wasn’t Vargas.”  
“Then, we won’t get mad. Or judge you.”  
“Fine! But please don’t, like, kill me or something.”  
“Homicide is illegal; of course not!” said Antonio, a little too cheerfully.  
“That’s not exactly comforting.”  
“Just say it.” Said Francis.  
“It’s M…e..w.” Gilbert said. Making most of the name barely audible even to him.  
“What?”  
“It’s Ma….w.” Gilbert said, once again making almost no sense.  
“Dude, just say it!” Francis said impatiently.  
“It’s Mathew Gott verdammt!” both Francis and Antonio looked at each other wide-eyed. “It’s your fucking adorable, lovable, shy cousin! It’s the boy that makes pancakes every fucking day! Es ist das junge das macht mein Herz halt, wenn er lächelt! Seine Haare! Seine Augen! My god, I’ve got it bad for your cousin.” Gilbert flopped onto the sofa out of straight up frustration.  
“Hay, dios mío. Te jodiste.” Said Antonio.  
“My…cousin?” said Francis.  
“I think he made that pretty clear.”   
“Well… I may not agree with letting him date…but you are my best friend. I know you’re a good guy. So, consider yourself lucky to have a new wingman.”  
“What?” said Gilbert lifting his face from the pillow he was suffocating in.  
“You heard me. Let’s get our boy some of that Canadian booty!” said Francis to Antonio.  
“I did not see that coming…” said Antonio.  
You might be thinking; how is this bad? Well, his best friends knew who his crush was and constantly teased him. When Gilbert waved at Mathew in the hallway the next thing he knew Antonio and Francis were winking at him. He sat with Mathew during lunch time and when he looked up he saw Antonio and Francis making inappropriate sign language. You know what I’m talking about. Next thing he knew he was blushing madly. In the hallways when they were heading to theatre they would constantly go: ‘Is that Mathew?’, making Gilbert blush and look around for him. And, of course he wasn’t really there. It was a nightmare.  
Besides the teasing, Francis would invite Gilbert to his house all the time and invite Mathew as well. He would leave to get water, but return in half an hour, expecting them to be in some sort of hot make out session or something. Who takes half an hour in getting water?! He would even come back without water! Antonio would make him go on ‘double dates’. Which, in theory were very sweet but, Lovino and Antonio would be in the back of the cinema being all lovey-dovey and he and Mathew just sat there awkwardly, trying to enjoy the movie.  
In theatre, since he told Elizaveta, she would constantly try to make things happen. She figured out it was Mathew and Roderich gave her 20 bucks. Gilbert couldn’t deny it, he was albino, the faintest blush would give it away. The Hungarian would constantly try to somewhat set them up. They were doing a scene in which the two characters’ kiss. Gilbert put his hand up when Elizaveta asked for volunteers, but Mathew didn’t. Then the next thing he knew he was up on the stage with a small script and Elizaveta was telling Mathew he needed to get more confidence on stage. Mathew got up there, there was a faint blush on his face after he read over the script, but it was nothing compared to Gilbert, who looked like a human shaped tomato.  
“Are you okay, Gil?” asked Mathew when he noticed how red Gilbert was.  
“U-uh- I’m ok. I’m fine. Peachy keen!” Gilbert said, kind of overkilling it.  
“Ok! Start the scene!” Elizaveta said. Gilbert took a deep breath and told himself to imagine it was some else in front of him.  
“I just don’t understand why you thought I was cheating on you. Do you not trust me?” Mathew said, trying not to look at the script as much.  
“I-I just—I’m the jealous type. Seeing you hanging around Ryan made me uncomfortable.” Gilbert said, thankful he only stuttered at the beginning.  
“I didn’t hear what I wanted to hear.” Said Mathew.  
“I do trust you. I’m sorry for ever doubting you.”  
“And?” said Mathew, Gilbert proceeded to reach for his hand like it said on the script. He already knew his hands were sweaty.  
“I-I love you.” Gilbert said this, unconsciously, looking down at the script.  
“I love you, too.” Mathew said, shakily. The script then said that Gilbert’s character had to lean down for a kiss. Gilbert knew it meant a kiss on the lips but he panicked after a few seconds and kissed Mathew on the cheek.   
“Umm… It said ‘he leans down for a kiss’. What was that?” said Elizaveta.  
“Well, I kissed him? It says leans down for a kiss but it doesn’t say where he kissed.” Gilbert said with a mischievous grin, knowing he was right. Elizaveta sighed and told them they could get off the stage.  
After that Mathew seemed a little down for the rest rehearsal. Gilbert, obviously, noticed. After rehearsal Gilbert went over to Mathew to talk to him.  
“Hey! Birdie! Are you ok?” Gilbert said.  
“Oh, I’m fine.”  
“You don’t seem like it. You looked kind of down in the dumps after the scene we did.”  
“I’m fine, I just—It’s stupid.”  
“It can’t be stupid if it’s making you sad.”  
“I-I—Why didn’t you kiss me on the scene?”  
“Wh-what?”  
“Why didn’t you kiss me? I know you knew it meant kiss on the lips so why did you kiss my cheek.”  
“I-I’m sorry, I guess. Are you really upset about it?”  
“A little. Why then?”  
“I just got nervous. I’ve never kissed a guy before. I’ve never—I just thought maybe it would change something about us.”  
“Really?”  
“I mean; it could also be the fact that I kind of have an itsy bitsy crush on youbutittookmesolongtoadmitittomyselfthatiwascaredandIcouldn’tkiss you.” Gilbert said all in one breath.  
“Wait, really? Y-you have a crush on me.”  
“…Maybe…” Gilbert said looking down feeling a blush creep up on him.  
“Gil, look at me.” Gilbert hesitantly looked up. “Why the hell didn’t you kiss me, then?” Mathew said smiling with a light blush on his face. “I like you, too.” Gilbert looked at him dumbfounded, he really couldn’t believe his ears. “This is the part where they kiss.” Mathew said with some newfound confidence.  
“Oh, of course.” Gilbert said and took Mathew’s hands like in the scene they did. He leaned in for a kiss. It was barely a peck but it was enough.  
“Yes! Roderich, honey, you owe a month of laundry!” said Elizaveta, going back inside to Roderich

**Author's Note:**

> **Translations.
> 
> imbécile (French)= idiot  
> puta (Spanish)= bitch  
> Mon ami… (French)= my friend  
> Mon chéri…(French)= Honey…  
> Gott verdammt! (German)= God dammit!  
> Es ist das junge das macht mein Herz halt, wenn er lächelt! Seine Haare! Seine Augen! (German)= It’s the boy that makes my heart stop when he smiles! His hair! His eyes!  
> Hay, dios mío. Te jodiste. (Spanish)= Oh, my god. You’re fucked/ you fucked up.


End file.
